onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Coribou
|image= |jname=コリブー |rname=''Koribū'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 600 |affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (former, temporary); Caribou Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva=N/A |epithet= |}} |bounty= 190,000,000|}} |}} "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou is a pirate captain famous for killing marines who was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. He, along with his brother "Wet-Hair" Caribou, another infamous rookie, joined the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates temporarily. He has a bounty of 190,000,000, making him part of the new generation of rookies, following in the path of Luffy and the other Supernovas over 100,000,000. Appearance Coribou is a very large, rotund, egg-shaped man, towering over his brother as well as the rest of their crew. His legs are rather skinny in comparison to the rest of his body. He has dark lips and circles around his eyes, and on his head is what appears to be an iguana that acts as his "hair", with the tail acting as a tuft, covering the right part of his face. He dons dark pants and shoes, and a lighter shirt with blood splattered on some parts near and on his neck (hence his nickname), with loose sleeves and ruffled edges, and what appears to be a Cross fleury, presumably the crew's jolly roger, on the chest. Coribou also appears to be constantly sweating. Personality Coribou appears to be rather oblivious to the location of things around him. Whether this is because he is foolish, has bad eye sight, is too afraid to look at his brother, or just a peculiar habit is unknown. He was facing the wrong way when answering his brother about smearing the plaza with a Marine's blood. He also seems pretty obedient to Caribou's requests, as he immediately started digging a grave to bury the Marine alive upon his brother's orders without question, showing no signs of compassion or mercy. He has a habit of calling Caribou "bro-bro". He is also always very nervous, and is constantly stuttering and sweating, which could suggest he is afraid of his brother. Abilities and Powers Coribou is a fearsome pirate captain who, along with his brother, managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago. Weapons He carries around a shovel, which he apparently uses to dig the graves of the people his brother considers "sinners" when asked to do so, but it is unknown if he employs the tool as a weapon. He was also seen carrying a hand-held, black Gatling gun when his crew tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates. History Past Some time in the past, Coribou and Caribou became pirates and gained a fearsome reputation for killing Marines. The Straw Hat Reunion Eventually, the two brothers managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, were they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in grove 46, the allies' meeting point, along with some fellow pirate captains. After Caribou spotted and injured a Marine spying them, Coribou was ordered by his brother to bury the man alive, and he started digging with his shovel. The two were however interrupted by Fake Luffy, who ordered them to stop. After the Marines arrived, he follows his brother's lead and disobeys Fake Luffy. He was later seen digging, along with the rest of the crew, graves for the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. He was saying that it was hard to dig and Caribou replied that it was because of all the roots below the ground. He was then seen following the Straw Hats under the ocean on his coated ship. Fishman Island Arc With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates soon catch up with the Straw Hats. Caribou quickly jumps onto the Thousand Sunny. Before Coribou and the others can follow, their seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing and recognizing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, leaving Caribou behind on the Thousand Sunny. Coribou and the others are confused as to why Mohmoo pulled their ship away from the Thousand Sunny so suddenly. After returning to his brother's aide, Coribou, along with the rest of his crew, are seen floating upward in the water after the Kraken struck and destroyed their ship, possibly drowning. Trivia * All the other members of his crew (aside from his brother) resembles him in body shape and hairstyle. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Presumed Deceased